


The Potential You Have, But Never Will See

by slxxpystrxxts



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: A R&M story inside a R&M story, Morty is a curious fuck, Rick tells Morty a little story, lol rip, this probably wont be 1 chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slxxpystrxxts/pseuds/slxxpystrxxts
Summary: Morty asks Rick about an odd picture. Rick goes into story time mode.





	The Potential You Have, But Never Will See

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't agree with the theory about Evil Morty being C-137's original Morty but eh fuck it I can write what I wANT

Morty looked at an odd picture of him and Rick. He had a different..height. A taller height. He also didn't remember ever taking the picture. Investigator Morty mode on. "Hnn...I wonder..D-...Did Rick have another Morty? Before me?" Spot on, kid! He grabbed the photo then ran to the garage. "Rick!" He yelled. "W-What is /this/?!" He yelled again, waving the photo infront of Rick's face.

Rick froze for a second, then snatched the photo from Morty. "W-Where did you -burrpp- find this?" He asked, holding the picture tightly.

"T-That's none of your business! Just tell me what the f-FUCK that is!" Morty was angry. Clearly. The anger coursed through him, hissing and spitting like a snake inside of his body.

"L-L-burrppp-isten, Morty, Morty! Th- The Morty in the photo isn't -burrpp- you, it's /you/. Remember, t-th-burrrpp-at M- Morty with an eyepatch? Y-Ye-burrpp-ah, that's him. H-He was my 'original' Morty." Rick explained, hoping Morty would drop the subject. His hopes were crushed like garbage, and that's what his hopes were.

"I-I want the full story, Rick! A-And I want it /now/!" Morty yelled. "No lies. No half truths. No evasions." He was determined to get the entire story. But, one question still lingered, making him question even himself. /How did Eyepatch have that Rick?/

"W-Well, -burrrp- fine then. G-Get ready to question e-even yo-burrrpp-urself, Morty." Rick took a nice, long drink from his flask. "A-Alright, let's get this sta-burrrp-rted." He sighed, staring at Morty with an exhausted, irritated look. 

"I-I had just gone to visit -burrrpp- Beth, and I learned she had had a child. Actually, her second child, h-heh. A-Any-burrpp-ways, I decided to stay with them. I took t-that Morty on a s-shit ton of adventures, y-ya -burrpp- know? A-Anyways, he got h-hurt a lot, but I saw p-potential in him. I-I taught him a lot, I was his little guide. O-One day, I -burrrp- accidentally left him. I lost him. T-That -burrp- day was the day I knew. I-I taught him /too much/. I had g-gone to go f-find him. H-He wasn't anywhere w-w-burrrp-e'd gone. I knew I l-lost his trust. N-N-burrp-ow, i'm trying not to make the same mistake with you."

A silence that lasted longer than ever occurred. Until Morty just...spoke. "O-Oh..."


End file.
